I'll be your everything (Finchel)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: In memory of Cory Monteith.


A/N: I had an idea for a Finchel one shot. Cory Monteith's 2 yr anniversary of his passing is approaching, and I thought I would pay tribute to Finchel. This is a one -shot story. I was watching end of Season Three of Glee and thought what would happen if rolls were reversed and it was Finn leaving for boot camp for Army. Destination: Fort Benning, GA. I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: I'll be your everything by Tommy Page

Graduation just ended, Rachel, Finn, and Kurt were in the choir room waiting to find out their destinys.

Kurt: Moment of truth, we will soon find out where we are headed.

Rachel: No matter what those letters say, we will be supportive. Who goes first?

Kurt: I'll go... *Kurt opened his slowly *

Kurt: I got in.

Finn: Kurt, that's awesome. Rachel?

Rachel: Okay, um I didn't get in. I blew it. I choked. What am I going to do?

Kurt: You're going with us either way. There are other schools.

Finn kissed Rachel. "You got me" he told her.

Rachel: *tears falling* Finn you're next?

Finn walked over to read his. Taking a deep breath.

Finn: I got into the Army.

Rachel: You're jointing the Army? Are you insane.

Kurt: Rachel...

Finn: I have to redeem my Father's name. I love you Eachel. if you want I'll defer until next year.

Rachel: No you're not. Wd will find a way to make it work.

The trio hugged. Time to go pack.

*******************((

The next two days flew by in a blur. Last minute parties, Puck was going to go into the Air Force, and Finn in the Army. Finn wanted to marry Rachel so badly, but he knew he needed to do this. She was headed to New York come hell or high water with Kurt. They had to have these experiences first before they committed their lives together. She was his everything.

Finn grabbed his bags, hugged his mom and Burt. Rachel was waiting in the car to take him to the train station. She was silent all the way there which was unusual sing Rachel never stops talking, well at less about herself. But that's one of the things he loved about her. She was unique. She was going to be a huge star one day. She dreams big.

They finally arrived to the train station. And Rachel decided to set Finn free, at least for now.

Rachel: Finn do you love me?

Finn: Yes I do, you know this. What is this about?

Rachel: You're the love of my life. I think for bow we need to surrender.

Finn: Surrender what?

Rachel: Each other. We are both going our separate ways, and I think for now we need these experiences. There is no one else for me.

Finn: I don't want to lose you.

Rachel: You're not losing me. Its just a temporary separation. I want you to be great. I love you.

Finn wanted to protest but he knew she were right. He pulled Rachel into a powerful kiss.

Soon it was time to walk to train station after parking. The entire Glee club were there to say goodbye to Finn and Puck. Finn and Puck hugged one another and their friends. Rachel stood with Kurt in tears.

Rachel kissed Finn again. Then the Glee club harmonized.

"I'll be your everything" (A/N: By Tommy Page )

(Finn)

So long that I've waited for a girl  
To come into my life and in my world  
I can't explain my feelings for you  
I guess you're just all my dreams come true

(Finn/Rachel)

And I'll be your lover  
(Your lover)  
And I'll be your best friend  
(Oh, I'll be your friend)  
I'll be there when you're needing me  
(When you need me)  
I'll be your everything, your everything

(Rachel)

I'll be your everything  
I'll be all that you want and all that you need  
I'll be your everything  
I'll give you all that I have  
My love, my life and me, I'll be your everything

(Finn)

Now that we're together at last  
We shouldn't think about our problems in the past  
'Cause true love takes a miracle to find  
I guess that I've been blessed, 'cause I've got you by my side

(New Directions)

And I'll be your lover  
(Your lover)  
And I'll be your best friend  
(Oh, I'll be your friend)

(Rachel/Finn)  
I'll be there when you're needing me  
(When you need me)  
I'll be your everything, your everything

(Rachel)

I'll be your everything  
I'll give you all that I have  
My love, my life, and me, I'll be your everything

When you're lost and you're down, and you're seeing darkness  
And there's no one there that can be found  
Just turn around, I'll be there holding out my arms for you  
Just reach for me, I'll be the one to set you free

(Finn w/New directions)

I'll be your everything  
(I'll lift you up when you're feeling down  
I'll make your whole world turn around)  
I'll be all that you want and all that you need  
(I'll give my heart and soul to you  
To let you know this love is true

(Finn))

I'll be your everything  
(I'll lift you up when you're feeling down  
I'll make your whole world turn around)  
Ooh yeah, yeah baby tell me  
(I'll give my heart and soul to you  
To let you know this love is true)

(Rachel/Finn)

*Finn and Puck walked onto train, and got to their seat. Rachel waved with tears falling, and soon the train begs to move. Rachel ran alongside the train. *

I'll be your everything

(Finn)  
Ooh, I'll be your everything

Finn and Pucked high fives and smiled.

Puck: You ready dude? Wing man?

Finn: My wingman.

Hiis phone buzzed. He looked down and smiled.

I love you. You and I are endgame. Come home safe to me. Xoxo Rachel.

Finn smiled, "You're my everything. I love you too Rachel. Whenever you're sad, look up and fund my star. It is always with you." He typed.

Army here I come, he smiled.

RIP Cory Monteith xoxo

A/N: I hope you enjoyed


End file.
